


A quiet moment

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, it's hinted that they did the do, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote on a whim.It's unedited so it's not as good as what I normally write. It's also a lot shorter.





	A quiet moment

Vanderwood takes a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke away to his right. The bed his is currently half sat in half laid in is warm and the body to his left is warmer. He strokes his fingers through the red hair of the person besides him as he takes another drag of his cigarette. 

Never, not even once, had vanderwood imagined he would have been doing the things he just did with them. Who was the person? None other than 707 aka Luciel Choi. The one person that pressed all of his buttons, got on every single one of his nerves and yet, seemed to appeal to vanderwood so much. 

It was like the redhead was psychic with the way he stirred as Vanderwood thought about him.  
"Vande-" Before his name could even be spoken, vanderwood was pushing Luciel's head back down onto his bare chest.  
"Go back to sleep. Just because I let you get away with not working for today doesn't mean I'll do it again tomorrow." 

"M'kay..." Was the response Vanderwood received before Luciel's body was pressed against his side and an arm went over his chest. Wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulder, he sighed to himself. Hopefully they wouldn't make a habit out of these kind of things.


End file.
